Bad Romance
by blacklili29
Summary: sebastian x ciel in a Christmas special, Sebastian gives Ciel a Christmas gift he'll never forget summary sucks read to find out :


**Bad Romance**

It was December 24th at the phantomhive residence. Ciel is currently sleeping on his four posted bed waitng for Sebastian to wake him. There were tiny glimpse of sunlight peaking through the curtains and the smell of clean sheets surrounded the place. Outside the window, you can see Finny clearing up all the piles of snow on the trees and on the pathway, Brad was in the kitchen a while ago, but it seems that he got out because of the tremendous smoke coming out. It looks like he was preparing his meal in his own unique way again, while Myelin was cleaning and now putting away the broken dishes that she was cleaning awhile ago. Yes, everything was just like every morning, and it's about time for Sebastian to wake up his young master.

Two heavy oak doors opened as a dark man entered the room, carrying with him a cup of tea and a bunch of sweets.

"Young master, it's time for you to get up." Sebastian said with a smile as he puts down the tray of sweets and opened the curtains, letting the bright sunlight to hit Ciel's sleeping face.

"Ung...Sebastian. I'm still sleepy..." Ciel said as he turned the opposite way from Sebastian.

"My apologies bocchan but I have to disagree. There are many works to be done since its December 24" he said as he pulled off the covers on Ciel's bed.

"Urgh...who cares anyway? I don't celebrate Christmas nor do YOU, a demon." he said those words straight to Sebastian's face as he glared.

"That might be true my lord, but the servants insist to, they already decorated most part of the mansion, we wouldn't want to let their efforts go to waste now do we?" he said as he smiled

"And when did you care about those three?"

"I don't. Lets just say I'm looking forward on celebrating Christmas this year" he said coolly.

"And why is that?" Ciel asked with a confused gaze.

"You'll know later on bocchan" Sebastian said as he uses his signature smile.

As the day pass, Ciel keep thinking about what Sebastian said earlier, 'what's he talking about?' he was sitting there at his office thinking what would happen. After several hours of thinking, Ciel's mind finally gave up; he couldn't put his finger on what Sebastian will do. Silence filled the room for a minute. Ciel started to look around and noticed a Christmas tree standing a couple of meters away from his desk. It's dark green color and decorations attracted his eyes, the tree was filled with beautiful ornaments, a couple of silky ribbons and a magnificent shining star at the top

He gazed at the tree as he moved towards it, as he stopped on the foot of the tree; he felt a warm feeling inside his chest. He remembered the time when he was celebrating Christmas with his parents. He will usually sit on the foot of the Christmas tree as his parents would give him lots of presents, lots of hug, lots of kisses, and lots of caring and love. What a happy life would that be if it keeps on going forever?

He stopped his daydreaming as soon as he heard the door opened, at the other side of the door, he saw Sebastian smiling, well, and more like a mocking grin to Ciel.

"Does my young master appreciate my decoration?" he said as he walked in the room with a mocking smile glued on his lips.

"Are you admiring my work bocchan?" he asked slyly.

"What are you talking about Sebastian?" Ciel said as he can feel his face flushed with embarrassment.

"No need to be shy with me bocchan. Just tell the truth for once" he said with a smile as he cupped Ciel's chin and raise it so he could see Ciel's face more clearly with embarrassment.

"Let go Sebastian!" he said as he slapped the demon's hand away. He could feel his face turned red every second. It was starting to get hot.

"Is something wrong master? Your red, do you have a fever? Are you not feeling well?" Sebastian said teasingly. Ciel doesn't like where this is going at all.

"You have no right to touch me like that!" he buttered out.

"Why ever so? Is my touch making your body all hot? Are you getting tense my lord?" Sebastian smirked as he once again touches Ciel by the waist and pulled him towards him.

"Sebastian!" he screamed as he tried to push Sebastian away from him. But Sebastian did something unpredictable for Ciel, with an evil grin, Sebastian touched Ciel's crotch and stroke it up and down. Ciel then let a silent moan escape from his pink, soft lips as he felt a bit of shiver running up and down his spine. Ciel tried so hard to get away from his butler as quickly as possible, but Sebastian's grip was just too strong, holding him in place.

Ciel felt like a trapped bird in a cage. Struggling to be free but the bars of the cage are just too strong for him. Thus, he can't get through, he can't get out.

Sebastian let out a small laugh as he said:

"You're too sensitive...Ciel..."

Ciel felt shivers as his butler says his name so direct. He never thought that his butler would do this to him. Ciel feels his butler smiling as he tries to resist the pleasure building up inside him.

"You don't need to resist this once-in-a-life-time offer my lord." he said as he reached for Ciel's tender, soft lips, pushing his against his young master's shaking one. They kissed for a while and slowly, Sebastian pins Ciel to the book shelves deepening the kiss. Their body was so close to each other, Sebastian can even feel Ciel's hips trembling. He stopped kissing Ciel's lips and went down, making love bites all over Ciel's neck and chest. Ciel moaned loud enough for Sebastian to hear. He can feel his face turn even redder every time Sebastian makes him feel uneasy. He can feel Sebastian's smile under his skin and he got even more embarrassed.

"S-Sebastian...enough...I don't want this." he said as his heart raise from the touch of Sebastian's sinful hands.

"Not yet young master, we haven't even started yet" Ciel's mind blew away as Sebastian said those words. Their not even staring yet? Ciel can feel his body collapsing any minute now, but thanks to Sebastian's strong grip, he can still stand. Sebastian went back to kissing Ciel's lips, and the he started to really kiss him.

He kissed him rough like there's no tomorrow. Ciel opened his mouth as he tried to say something, but Sebastian took that opportunity to stick out his tongue in to Ciel's small delicate mouth. As his tongue entered his masters, he quickly explored the corners of his young master's mouth, he tasted so sweet, and Sebastian can almost taste the strawberry cake that he made for him a while ago. The rich flavor of his master's mouth overwhelmed him, he needed more.

"Ah...Sebah..."

"Be patient bocchan...I'll make your first experience unforgettable." Sebastian said with an evil grin. And in one swift moment, Sebastian was already undressing Ciel. He started removing Ciel's red top followed by white polo. He slowly unzips Ciel's pants revealing his already hard member.

"Oh...looks like you have a problem here." he smirked and started to move his hands teasingly up and down ciel's erection.

"Ah...ah!" Ciel moaned and his eyes tight. He never thought that fighting temptation and pleasure will be so hard. At that moment, Sebastian stopped and gets something from his pocket.

"I have something for you bocchan." He then pulled out a red ribbon with a round bell at the center.

"W-what?" he looked at Sebastian with confusion. Just where will he put that thing?

"This is for you bocchan, now be a good pet and wear this." He reached for Ciel and tied it around his neck.

"There's one more bocchan" he hulled out something from his pocket again. When Sebastian pulled it out, Ciel saw a pair of silver handcuffs. Then Sebastian took both of Ciel's hands on the air and cuffs them.

"SEBASTIAN! What are you doing?" Ciel struggled because of Sebastian's action towards him. He can't believe that he's being treated like this again. A cold wind blow down on him and it made him shiver as he remembered his past. Sebastian saw the horrible look on Ciel's face; he then drags him to his table and makes him lay down.

"Sebastian what the hell are you doing?" Ciel glared at his butler but Sebastian just let out a smile.

"Don't worry bocchan, I'll take care of you" Sebastian said it so gently, it's almost soothing, a part of Ciel wanted to believe in Sebastian but at the same time he was scared of what will happen if this goes on any further.

"S-Sebastian….please stop…I don't want it anymore…" he looked at Sebastian with pleading eyes, they look like almost ready to cry, but Sebastian, being a sadist didn't mind Ciel's plea.

"I promise you Ciel. You will enjoy this, and don't worry, I'll try my best to be gentle." He then smiled and with out a warning he grabbed Ciel's nipples and started nibbling on them.

"Ah…hh...ah.." his moan was like a sweet melody, it's music to Sebastian's ears, he wanted more…he needed to hear more of his master's sweet voice.

"Master…please moan more for me…" his seductive voice was teasing Ciel's ears while his hands work their way into Ciel's manhood.

"Sebastian! Stop!" Sebastian was just ignoring him and continues with his _work_.

"I know you want this, don't play coy with me Ceil" his other hand pinched Ciel's nipples and suddenly he puts his face down and licked its surface. Sebastian can feel his young master shiver from the sensation; he can't help but tease him more. This boy is just so tempting and sinful; he just can't get enough of Ceil. He sucks that tiny pink bud and played with it, he was teasing them by biting them and flickering his tongue inside.

"Se….Sebastian!" that was the only thing he could say to his butler who keep torturing him with pleasure. Then Sebastian keeps on massaging Ciel's hard member up and down. Ciel's member was leaking precum. Sebastian smirked as he noticed it.

"Bocchan…you're so beautiful." Sebastian said with a seducing tone, whispering sweet nothings at Ciel's ear.

"Don't say that…"he can feel his face blush even more because of what Sebastian said. Ciel never feel this way before, surely he has thoughts of this happening to him but he just can't believe that this was happening for real. This is not anymore Ciel's imagination, this is _real_.

Sebastian lowered himself more until his tongue reaches the tip of his master's small member. He licks the tip and runs his tongue up and down.

"A..Ah! Sebastian!" Ciel moaned again feeling very good.

Sebastian took the whole thing in his mouth and then bobs his head up and down. Ciel moaned again, then Sebastian played with Ciel's balls, slowly and gently griping it like it was a baby's toy.

"Ah! Sebastian! I-if you continue that…..I'll….ah..."

Sebastian smirked and bobs his head even faster. Ciel couldn't hold it anymore, he closed his eyes tight and then suddenly a white splash of hot semen was all over Sebastian's mouth. Ciel was panting hard while Sebastian swallowed all his cum.

"Um….delicious" Sebastian said as he licked his lips getting all the exes cum. Sebastian then again kissed Ciel and let him taste his own cum, their saliva and Ciel's cum mixed together into one new flavor, the taste of passion and lust.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said not louder than a whisper.

"Yes my lord?"

"I…I want to make you feel good too…" Ciel said, his face flushed with embarrassment. Sebastian chuckled as he gets up and starts to unzip his pants, revealing his awfully hard member.

"It's…It's so big…" Ciel blushed.

"Only for you my lord" Sebastian chuckled as Ciel positions himself, ha can hear the bell rang on his neck, Sebastian remove the cuffs on Ciel's wrist, revealing a red mark around his wrist.

Sebastian sat on the table while Ciel was in-between his knees, doing his job. Ciel started to lick up and down Sebastian's member; he then sucks the tip and started to twirl his tongue. Sebastian let out a small moan and Ciel was pleased with his reaction. He sucks on it and finally deep throated it. It was so big; his little mouth didn't take it whole. As soon as Ciel lets go of Sebastian's member, Sebastian quickly flips him back at the table, with his beautiful face in contact with the table and his butt was lifted in the air.

"Sebastian?" Ciel blushed.

Sebastian smirked and lick tiny circles on the surface of Ciel's hole.

"Oh! Sebastian! t-that's dirty…"

"It's alright young master, I'll clean it up for you." Sebastian continued to lick, and then…

"Sebastian! What are you doing?" when Ciel look back at Sebastian, Sebastian was pushing his finger in Ciel's hole, stretching it.

"Ah! Sebastian! It hurts…!" Ciel said close to crying.

"The pain will go away later. It will all get better soon" Sebastian said as he keep s on moving his finger in and out of the little hole, while Ciel keeps on moaning and mewling.

"I think that would be enough." Sebastian said with a devilish smile on his face. Sebastian felt Ciel shaking under him and he was pleased of the weakness Ciel is showing him. Ciel jolted as he felt Sebastian's hard cock penetrating him.

"Ah! Sebastian! It hurts!" Ciel felt cold tears rolling down his pink burning cheeks, but the weird part of it is he doesn't care about the pain, all he's thinking was the pleasure he was feeling inside and the fact that he will soon feel really good. Sebastian pushed himself deeper inside Ciel. Ciel screamed because of the pain, he has never felt so sore before. Sebastian thrust in and out of his young master, hitting Ciel's prostate with every thrust. He went harder, deeper as he looked at Ciel with lustful eyes.

"Ah! More! Please, fuck me more!" Ciel didn't restrain himself anymore, he admit to himself that he liked what Sebastian is doing to him right now. He admits it with all his heart and soul.

"Sebastian…I'm going to cum!"

"It's ok bocchan, come as you want" Sebastian, giving him the final thrust made Ciel cum, and Sebastian, not far behind cum as well. Sebastian fell on top of Ciel, panting and catching his breath.

"S-Sebastian…"

"Did you feel good bocchan?" Sebastian said with a sly smile

"Y-yeah…I felt good…" Ciel; admitted.

"Merry Christmas bocchan." Sebastian said giving Ciel a kiss on the forehead.

~END~

**Blacklili29:** I know, it's a bit early for Christmas but I got inspired. I think Ciel is now looking forward for Christmas every year 3 this is my first time making a rated M fanfic. Please be gentle on me, please review


End file.
